guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Ice Cliff Chasms
Geography ok, i added quite a lot of information lately, including a screenshot of the beautiful nort-east reagion and a 100% discovered map. what i was asking myself though is: is there a plan for a northern cartography title (this reseting the legendary cartographer) or will it count to the tyrian title (which i can't imagine) or will there be no title at all? 'cause so far there is no sign of any kind of GW:EN cartography title. cheers and happy discovering. -CopyKill- 06:55, 25 August 2007 (GMT+1) Dynamite Anyone know what the dynamite is for? I thought perhaps you could blow up an ice structure, but now luck so far. Mcbain68 15:37, 24 August 2007 (CDT) Difficulty I would've hoped this was at least a LITTLE hard with only henches and heroes, but on my ele I raced through due to the terrible damage output the solemn monsters here have (the only groups were Mandragor's (rather anooying), Pinesouls (n00bz) and Djinni (yawn)). --84.24.206.123 10:00, 24 August 2007 (CDT) Just Vanquished this area. 161 enemies. There's a elementalist boss that wiped our group a few times. Bring some anti-water magic. (fire and water defense) Boss Why are Baglorag Grumblesnort and Fenrir listed as bosses in this section? On their pages, there are no indications that they are in the Ice Cliff Chasms. Someone please check to see if they are in Ice Cliff Chasms or not, and if they are, add a note as to where they can be found on their pages. Chocobo 13:35, 1 November 2007 (UTC) *** Fixed, along with other incorrect stuff about Charr and Jotuns... Consistant Things Just thought I´d add that there's a Polar Bear that always spawns right outside Boreal Station, making it easy to cap if you're after a pet. Also there's a locked chest that almost always spawns at the first encounter of Snow Wurms, right after the Polar Bear --Soulflame 08:13, 8 December 2007 (UTC) This used to be a great place for chestruns as there was almost always 1 locked chest nearby and quite often 2, but it seems that they have taken away a couple of spawnpoints, making this area less attractive for chestrunners. - DT, 23 May 2008 Avoidable pop-ups The small snowwurms, are they avoidable? I mean they do spawn so if you'd go from boreal you'd have to walk more and kill more? And if so, why isn't there a note about it? or is it so extremely obvious? Fleshcrawler Soban 09:33, October 29, 2009 (UTC) :If you start in Eye of the North, you don't ever trigger them if you don't go there. You can finish the vanquish without having to enter their aggro. RoseOfKali 12:48, October 29, 2009 (UTC) ::That is not entirely true. You can avoid them, but there is a group of pinesouls near the first snowwurm spawn. I just vanquished the area and when I aggroed that last group of pinesouls, the first one did pop up, forcing me to slaughter them all. So, if you can aggro the pinesouls not as badly as I did you shouldn't have to kill them Fleshcrawler Soban 16:04, October 29, 2009 (UTC) :::Then you must try to aggro the Pinesouls with a longbow and pull them. There is usually a worm spawn in the corner where the last Pinesouls patrol, often there's also a chest there. RoseOfKali 17:01, October 29, 2009 (UTC) Worms They do count if you trigger them :Correct. I clarified the note. RoseOfKali 21:27, December 23, 2009 (UTC)